The Ravens Call
by Baron899
Summary: A red headed author comes to town claiming to be searching for inspiration for his latest project, but a certain sockhead doesn't seem to want to believe him. Will the two end up clashing in a dramatic fit of strength and wit, or will they simply fall into each others arms? The answer, it seams will come in the midst of lies, deception, and blood shed. The only question is, who's.
1. Chapter 1

The Ravens Call

* * *

Hello all, I was first introduced to the idea of this by dshell99. I loved the idea so much I thought I would give it a shot myself. I really look forward to hearing what you guys think and don't worry, I know this is starting off a bit slow but I will do my best to make it work and to make it worth it. :)

* * *

Boxes still littered the large apartment as the last of the furniture was moved to their respective places. After pushing the couch against one wall Kevin stood up straight again and stretched trying to work out the strain he now felt in his back and neck. Days of travel and unpacking for most of the day had left him exhausted, after looking around the dimly lit room he reserved to leave the boxes where they lie for now. Slowly he walked over to his newly assembled desk and opened his laptop. As the screen illuminated and the computer booted up he rested his glasses on his nose and pulled the pack of cigarettes from the front pocket of his button up shirt, pulling one of them out along with his zippo lighter and set his saving grace from the stressful day ablaze as he took a long smooth drag. As he exhaled he opened his eyes to see a blank page, the blinking line on it seemingly mocking him as he watched it.

"This is unbelievable," he set his cigarette in the ash tray and leaned his head back rubbing his eyes, "It's been three weeks and still nothing, either my mind is turning to mush or writers block is an even crueler mistress than I ever imagined."

The red head minimized the window and opened the internet, perhaps he just needed to take his mind off of work for a while. As his homepage opened he noticed a news story he wasn't expecting to see, at least not this soon. "Body of man wanted in connection with sex trafficking found tortured and mutilated ." Kevin took another drag from his cigarette leaving it in his lips as he navigated the news site reading more on the story posted that morning. "A man whose identity still has yet to be released was found brutally murdered Thursday evening. Police say the man had been dead for at least three days. The victim's body was found along with a large amount of evidence linking him to a human trafficking ring in the area. According to credible sources, he had been under investigation by the FBI for some time now, but federal agents had not been able to find any tangible evidence against the victim. Many in the area and those who have heard similar stories in the news will recognize this as what is becoming known as the calling card of a person local authorities and the FBI are now calling, The Peach Creek Butcher. The FBI has now confirmed that they are treating this and other similar deaths as the work of a serial killer.

Kevin glanced down at his keyboard for a moment thinking back to a few days before leaving to come to California. He remembered the two-way mirror and the dull off white paint on the walls of the interrogation room, the hideous color was almost enough to give him a headache. Across from him sat a clean cut man wearing a black suit, untailored and off the rack, standard issue for FBI investigators. Kevin was by no means what someone would call a "neat freak" but he couldn't help but be put off by anyone who would wear ill-fitting formal wear, it just looked…wrong. The gentleman held his hands together resting them on the stainless steel table as Kevin looked back at him, his left foot resting on his right thigh as he stared into the agent's eyes. His look was calm, but contemplative.

The agent eventually spoke up again, "Mr. Barr I know this must be a surprise for you but we need an answer."

"My apologies agent Donahue but I'm not sure how I could be of very much help, if any. I'm just a simple author."

The man leaned forward in his seat, "Simple isn't the word I would use to describe you Mr. Barr, your books have won you multiple decorations from the literary community and it is -what- you write about that makes us believe you can be an asset to us. You seem to have a rather working knowledge of the psychology of serial killers, we could use any help we can find in this investigation."

"Agent Donahue, my books are works of fiction. I assure you my knowledge of psychology is rudimentary at best, I would be nothing but a hindrance to your investigation. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I wish I could"

"Mr. Barr this killer is one of the most intelligent I've ever seen; without some outside perspective I don't think we ever will catch him."

His tone shifted, possibly without him even realizing it, but Kevin caught it quickly. It was almost…patronizing.

"I mean look at all of his kills, flawless. He has left us without a shred of evidence to go on. I believe you could find things in his work that we couldn't. Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

"I'm sorry Agent, I wish I could help you but I have nothing to contribute to you or your team. I would simply get in the way," Kevin glanced down at his watch and then back to the man across the table from him. "If you have no further questions for me I would like to get back to work."

"Of course," Agent Donahue stood and Kevin did as well, taking the agent's hand as he extended it, "thank you for your time Mr. Barr."

Kevin scanned him up and down quickly as the two shook hands, the look in his eyes buried under all of the false politeness, the grip in his handshake, attempting to hide his grinding teeth. These little details that most would miss showed Kevin exactly what he was feeling: distain.

Kevin opened his eyes and looked back at his computer screen seeing Agent Donahue's face again next to his comment on the crime scene, which was of course, "no comment." Kevin cracked a half smile as he had when the man was shaking his hand trying to hide his hate, he had suspected what the agent had been doing but it wasn't until now that he was sure.

"Attempting to stroke my ego in order to trick a confession out of me, my dear Agent Donahue how insulting. You must really beleive I'm a fool..."

Kevin laughed in his throat before taking a final drag from his cigarette before putting it out in the ash tray.

"If I had to guess… I'd say you are on your way, that is if you aren't here already. And here I thought I would have at least a few weeks of peace and quiet…oh well."

Kevin smiled as he moved back to the news site, as he scrolled down a local story caught his eye. Lecture this Saturday, 8:00 AM. "The Creation of a Killer", guest speaker – Professor Eddward M. Vincent. The picture below the name only peaked his interest further. The red head cracked another smile as he wrote the date, time, and location on a sticky note, posting it up on the calendar hanging on the wall as he moved into his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Managed to finish this up last night and I have to say I'm really enjoying writing this story. I just hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. ill be working as much as I can to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, from what I have planned out already it will be...intense, to say the least. I'm excited. :)

 _I own nothing in this story aside from the plot._

* * *

Kevin's drive that early Saturday morning was more of a fight to stay awake than anything. He had never truly been a morning person and had to catch himself more than once while on the road to keep out of another person's lane. But somehow the red head finally arrived at his destination. He scanned the room as he entered the UCLA lecture hall, a few students were in attendance but mostly the crowd was made up of other professors, or people like Kevin, writers or people involved in the field under discussion hoping to learn something to use to further their own work. Kevin moved into the room feeling a bit under dressed, most of the people in the room were at the very least in slacks with a clean pressed shirt and most wore a tie as well. Kevin was never one to see a point in trying so hard to impress others with his appearance, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt overlain by a button up with the sleeves rolled to the elbow. Who did he have to impress? Kevin moved down the steps of the angled aisle and moved into one of the seats in the center of the room, laying his bag on the desktop and pulling out a simple leather bound notebook and checking his watch, 8:00 AM on the dot. He opened the book and began to go between writing out possible ideas for the new project he still needed to start on and sketching random things in the room. As he was finishing a sentence he heard a voice speak up from the front of the room. He continued, wanting to complete his thought before being pulled away.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, my name is Eddward Vincent and I am a professor of psychology and behavioral sciences here at the University of California at Los Angeles. I would like to thank you all for- "

Edd froze as his eyes feel on Kevin, he couldn't put his finger on it but he was captivated by the red head, as he watched him adjust his red and black flat-bill hat as he wrote he realized he had been silent for far too long. This wasn't helped by the fact that Kevin had redirected his focus to the podium. As Kevin looked up his deep green eyes met icy blue. Kevin's mouth fell open slightly and couldn't help but stare for a moment himself, but quickly composed himself and simply shot the slender professor a cocky wink. He forced himself to hold back his laughter as Edd's cheeks instantly became flush. Kevin looked him over as he composed himself and continued. He was very fair skinned, a bit pale but not overly so. Black slacks with shoes to match paired with a red dress shirt and black skinny tie kept loose with a single button undone showing a black undershirt as well, sleeves rolled past his elbows. But Kevin was noticing more than just his fashion sense. There was something about him that he just couldn't quite put his finger on just yet.

"So to begin, my Colleagues and I have been attempting to delve deeper into the psychology of a serial killer. More specifically what causes this type of behavior. To rational thinking human beings, things such as taking the life of another human being are reprehensible. So what causes this way of thinking in most but not all? This was the question we asked ourselves and set out to answer."

The screen behind Edd lit up with a slide featuring a detailed diagram of a human brain. He pulled a laser pointer from his pocket as he moved away from the podium, adjusting the small microphone on his shirt.

"We began by taking a look at the human brain itself. For years' people in the field of psychology have wondered, is a violent psychopath a result of nurture or nature. I myself have always been of the opinion that nature would be the most logical answer, a result of some sort of neurological defect or mutation. And with the help of MRIs and extensive psychoanalysis we have made a rather amazing discovery."

Edd pointed the red dot to the screen and formed a circle around a small area near the center of the diagram.

"This area is known as the anterior cingulate cortex, this part of the brain regulates blood pressure and heart rate. However, it is also known as the "hub" of behavior in the brain. Being associated with decision-making, empathy, the reward system, impulse control, and emotion. When put under an MRI, patients were exposed to specific stimuli. These ranged from general situations anyone could find themselves in to specific triggers these patients may have. Brown hair, green eyes, tall, short, things of that nature. The results of these examinations were then put side by side with results taken from individuals with no history of mental illness who had volunteered to be involved in this study. The results showed that, not all, but upwards of 90% of the violent patients examined have an anterior cingulate cortex that does not function in the same way as a mentally healthy person's does. This is a groundbreaking discovery and one that can be used in the future to assist in early detection of mental illness and allow individuals to receive treatment before they find themselves harming others."

As Edd completed his brief presentation he was met with a resounding applause. He did his best to look around the room but was unable to keep his eyes from repeatedly coming to rest on the very center of the room. The red head sat with one leg over the other and his pencil in his teeth, giving the slender professor a little wave as he stared. Knowing that he was drawing such attention just from sitting in this crowd was stroking his ego more than just a bit. After the crowd had grown quiet once again Edd opened the floor to questions. Kevin couldn't care less what the ignorant masses had to inquire about as his eyes followed his new source of intrigue around the stage. Once the lecture had ended Kevin jumped up and nearly forgot his bag as he moved to catch Edd before he left. Kevin jogged out the door of the lecture hall and looked around but could not see Edd anywhere in the crowd, his shoulders dropped only to tense as a tap caught his attention. Cold blue met deep green as the author turned to face the educator.

"My apologies, I hope I didn't startle you."

"No, not at all."

Kevin smiled as Edd extended his hand to the red headed Adonis.

"Eddward Vincent."

"Kevin Barr."

As Kevin took his hand his eyes moved deliberately up and down his slender physique, making mental notes as he went

"Clothes freshly washed and ironed, even the tie. Quite the neat freak this one. Well-manicured nails, condition of his palms suggests regular washing or sanitizing, obsessive compulsive maybe? Bags under the eyes, he doesn't get much more than five to six hours of sleep a night…but I doubt work has anything to do with it. Got in close when he first walked up but backed up slightly mid-sentence, has trouble with personal space…and tries to hide it. Multiple possible indicators of psychopathic tendencies. Heh, no wonder I'm finding you so interesting."

Edd smiled and spoke up again, "Wonderful to meet you Kevin, I've never seen you on campus before, are you a new student here?"

Kevin let out a bit of laughter, "oh no. No it's been a while since I was inside of a classroom. I saw an ad for this a few days ago and thought it would be a good research opportunity."

"Research?"

"I'm trying to get some inspiration for a new book."

Edd's hand slapped to his forehead as he finally realized what he had been trying to remember since he first laid eyes on the red head.

"You're THAT Kevin Barr. I've read "American Terror" at least eight times."

"Really? Well I really appreciate that, thank you."

"I don't ordinarily do things like this but I am finding myself compelled. Would you care to have dinner with me?

Kevin tried to fight the grin the moved across his face and did his best to suppress his cheeks change in color.

"I'd love to. This Friday?"

"Unfortunately my schedule for this upcoming week is full. Would the Friday after be alright?"

"I should be able to make that work. My only other plans are staring at a computer screen anyway."

Edd let out a quiet laugh that made Kevin smile.

"Then I will see you then."

Edd took out a pen and held out a hand to ask for Kevin's notebook. He opened it and wrote his phone number on the back page.

"Feel free to give me a call before then if you like."

Edd smiled and gave Kevin a wink of his own before turning around and walking to his nearby car. As he closed the door he looked up to see the red head sliding the book back into his bag.

"Why do I have this strange feeling in the back of my mind, what is it about him…Eddward you are better than this. You are being sloppy. Inviting a man you have just met into your home, I have never done something like this before. There is something about him that I cannot escape…but something isn't right. The only question left to ask is…why don't I care?"

Kevin glanced up from his bag as he threw it over his shoulder again to see Edd pulling out of the parking lot. As he did the author's smile faded and brow furrowed thinking of what that night may bring. He checked his watch again and began walking to his car.

"This is going to be interesting…"


	3. Chapter 3

The Ravens Call (chapter 3)

Over those two weeks the two spoke almost daily by either call or text. Edd found himself surprised by just how much his day was made better by simply hearing the sound of the writers soothing voice. In the days leading to their date Kevin only missed one of Edd's calls. But not long after he called back and quickly apologized. Edd couldn't help but be curious as to what he had been doing but shrugged it off and went on asking about Kevin's day. He couldn't believe how well things were going, but his thoughts grinded to a halt as he turned on the morning news.

"And now we move to our top story, fear griping the streets in the wake of a killing in the mid-town area of Los Angeles this evening. For more we go to Diana Burk on scene, Diana."

Edd stopped and stared at the T.V. still standing holding the remote, rather confused by what he was seeing.

"People die in the city every day. Covering it as a sweeping story to try to advocate for bills to assist in ending gangland violence is nothing new, but a single homicide is making the morning news?"

He watched on as a young brunette was shown on the screen holding a microphone and standing in the foreground of a scene filled with officers both from the LAPD and other agencies. The building behind her appeared rather run down, Edd could only assume a drug deal had gone wrong ending in bloodshed, or at least something to that effect.

"Thank you David, I'm standing in midtown outside of what police are calling a gruesomely disturbing scene. We are not being allowed inside but what we have been told is that a man believed to be named Arnold Reaves was found dead inside early this morning."

Edd gripped the remote so tightly he believed it would snap, his eyes locked on the screen as his body tensed.

"As for what we know at the moment the victim is believed to be a man by the name of Arnold Reaves, who only weeks ago was acquitted of felony arson and manslaughter charges based on a mistrial. He was alleged to have set fire to a home belonging to an ex-wife. the woman believed to be his intended target was not home at the time, but the flames quickly spread to a neighboring home resulting in the death of a family of five, to include three children. Two of wish were only three years old. The identity of the victim is only an educated guess at the moment as I said because according to police, "the body is beyond recognition and will require dental verification for a positive identification." The victim was reportedly tied to a chair in the basement and surrounded with a flame proof material. Police say the suspect then pried the victims mouth open with a dental instrument before pouring gasoline down his throat. After which the gasoline was ignited. Authorities are stating that the victim burned to death from the inside out. Upon discovery of the body officers found a note nearby leading them to a fire proof lock box containing damning evidence against the victim regarding the blaze that claimed the lives of that family nearly three months ago. No further details have been released and the police have no suspects at this time. However, they are advising citizens to be vigilant and to keep their doors locked. A chilling scene indeed, David."

The remote fell to the ground as Edd bit his lip so hard he thought he might draw blood.

"This is not possible…he was mine. Someone stole my- "

He stopped mid-sentence noticing the caption at the bottom of the screen stating the victim had been dead for at least 48 hours. Two days ago Kevin did not pick up his call. He thought back to one of their previous conversations.

"So you said you came here looking for inspiration, where have you come from?"

"Oh just a small town in the Midwest called peach creek."

"oh, I've heard of it. Not exactly the safest place to be at the moment is it?"

"Where is these days?"

"Having a killer in your town didn't worry you in the slightest?"

"I've got nothing to worry about hun."

At the time Edd had found the statement slightly humorous but now looking back it was nothing but a slap in the face. An insult to his intelligence. Any other time he would have already imagined ten different ways to make the red head suffer before his grizzly demise…but something was holding him back. His anger slowly faded and despite his attempts to search his mind for a reason why he was devoid of an answer. Finally, he found himself standing in his living room filled will curiosity, and what was this…. fear? Fear of another? No. Fear of taking a life…is that possible?

"W-What is this? W-why? Judging by his past he is simply using my infatuation as a way in to make me his next victim, playing with my emotions, making me out to be a FOOL!"

Edd felt all tension drain from his body again as his head drooped and stared down at his hardwood floors, he could not remember ever feeling as lost in his own mind as he did in that moment.

"Then why…why can't I imagine killing him?"

 _Two days earlier…_

Kevin sat in a wooden chair, this had taken a bit of set up and a lot of backtracking to ensure none of the purchases could be traced back to his name, but in the end it would all be worth it. He sat with one leg crossed over the other waiting as he felt a vibration in his pocket. As he pulled out his phone he read the name from his contacts, "Edd". As he hovered his finger over the answer icon he heard the man sitting across from him stir. He was beginning to wake back up

"Damn, bad timing babe."

Kevin let the call go to voicemail as he stood from his chair. His hat was replaced with the hood of a full body suit resembling a set of scrubs. His shoes were covered with surgical booties and latex gloves covered his hands. He walked over to the figure that now sat duct taped to the chair across from him. He stood before him for a moment as he tried to regain his senses. Kevin slapped his face a few times to get his attention and help him come back to consciousness, as he looked up and began to see straight again he stared into Kevin's deep green eyes. Kevin simply smiled in return.

"Good evening Arnold."

The arsonist looked around the room trying to find any clue as to where he was, he pulled at the arms of the chair in an attempt to free himself but he didn't have the strength or cognitive ability at the moment to do very much of anything.

"The fuck are you, what do you want?"

"Oh it's not what I want Arnold, its what's going to happen…and what you did you deserve it."

"What the hell are you talking about you psycho?!"

"Well, let's start with what you did to deserve it, wouldn't want you thinking I'm just some sick mental patient who goes around killing for no reason."

Kevin let out a low chuckle at his statement before turning quickly from the table he had moved to back to his victim and driving two knitting needles into both of Arnold's thighs, his screams muffled by the thick concrete that made up the small room in which they sat. Kevin moved his face mere inches from Arnold's as he began to speak in a low whisper.

"These were her knitting needles Arnold, maybe she was using them to knit a sweater as a gift for one of her daughters or perhaps her son…before they first began to smell the smoke."

Kevin drove them in a bit deeper before standing upright again.

"D-didn't you hear? I-I'm innocent."

"Oh no Arnold, no you're not."

The red head held up a file to him as blood slowly began to drip to the floor.

"Receipts for the same type of accelerant that was detected at the starting point of the fire one house over, your finger prints on the container it was poured from, your divorce settlement signed by your wife representing all the motive you needed. No Arnold, you're not innocent. You are the result of our broken and crumbling justice system. And me? I am death personified, riding a pale horse…coming to right the wrongs dealt by the blind divine known as justice."

Arnold stared up at Kevin beginning to shake as he struggled harder in an attempt to find any way to save himself. Kevin simply smiled and placed a gas can down in front of him.

"Well that's enough poetry, it's been fun Arnold. Now I assume you've been to your dentist on a regular basis so this should be simple enough, open up and say, ahhh."

He struggled and clenched his mouth shut as Kevin moved to his right shoulder and held up a mouth prop. Kevin gripped his bottom jaw to keep him still, he placed the prop past his lips and against his teeth. Seeing that he would get nowhere this way Kevin simply sighed.

"You asked for this."

Kevin thrusted the tool against the man's teeth, breaking a few out and extending the tool to keep his jaw open.

"Do you have to make things so difficult Arnold. That's very rude you know."

The arsonists painful screams and pleading for mercy filled the room. Kevin placed the file in the fireproof lock box and moved back to the gas can, now simply wanting to shut his victim up. He turned the can upside down as he shoved the nozzle into Arnold's mouth. After around a quarter of the can was emptied Kevin pulled out a cigarette and a book of matches. After carefully lighting one and using it to light his cigarette he lit the rest while they still sat in the book. As he held them he bent forward and whispered into the man's ear.

"Don't worry, the room is basically fireproof so there isn't any need to worry about the building above us going up. But someone should notice the smell at some point. Good night Mr. Reaves."

Kevin dropped the matched down his throat and moved towards the stairs that led up and out of the basement. He carefully pulled the suit he had been wearing off and dropped it in a nearby can he had filled with a small amount of gasoline prior to beginning his conversation with Mr. Reaves. He did the same for the booties around his shoes and the latex gloves that covered his hands before dropping his cigarette into the barrel with them, incinerating any DNA evidence he may have left in them. Being careful to avoid contact with anything on his way out he made his way out of the building and onto the street. As he did he took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled as he began walking down the side walk. He pulled his phone from his pocket and moved through his contacts. It rang twice before he heard it pick up on the other end.

"Hi, I know I'm sorry. I had my phone on silent. I really am sorry, I feel terrible. Oh nothing…just out for a nice walk. Good day at work today?"

He smiled as the voice on the other end of the line caused all stress and thought to melt away, calming him. When he heard that beautiful educators voice, nothing else in the world mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

So I was originally going to make this quite a bit longer, but after thinking about it and getting a bit of advise I thought I would be a little mean. As I always say im super happy to see that you guys are enjoying where this story is going. If there is one thing I never thought I would enjoy it is writing, let alone thinking that people would want to ready my silly ramblings. but as long as you guys enjoy it ill keep doing my best. love you guys, next chapter should be up sometime this week. enjoy. :)

* * *

The day had finally come. Kevin couldn't remember the last time he had been so nervous about a date, or perhaps he was just excited. He had spent the past ten minutes trying to decide if he should actually try to dress up for the evening. Eventually he convinced himself he was just being silly and decided on a simple T-shirt underneath his hooded leather jacket and a pair of slim fit jeans. After another quick look in the mirror he checked his watch, 6:00 PM. He and Edd had agreed on 6:30. Grabbing his hat and keys on the way out he locked his door behind him and headed down the stairs of his apartment building and towards the adjacent parking area. An unseasonable cool breeze blew through the parking garage sending an unexpected chill down his spine. Kevin threw his leg over the seat of his motorcycle before placing his helmet over his hat and starting the machine up. As he allowed his prized possession to warm up he imagined how this date might play out. He had to admit he had high hopes. Then again, he had been wrong before. But he put those types of thoughts out of his mind as he his smile grow as he reveled in the knowledge that tonight the slender professor was all his. He revved his engine as he kicked the kickstand off of the concrete floor before setting off. He truly believed that tonight could lead to something great, even if it may take a bit more work that he had originally thought. As Kevin continued his ride, lost in thought, Edd was preparing for the authors arrival. He stood over his stove, the sleeves of his sweater pulled past his elbows to avoid any mess from the food. After pulling the meat from the pan he added a small amount of spices to the left over stock and finally a bit of wine before stirring the concoction into an elegant sauce and as he carefully poured it over the marvelously prepared dish, the sound of the doorbell came. He quickly placed the pan back onto the stove and removed the apron he had been wearing before going to greet his guest. As the door opened Kevin was relieved to see he was right not to treat this as an overly formal affair. He couldn't help but allow his eyes to move up and down, taking all of Edd's thin but athletic figure in. Seeing this Edd simply smiled and looked at the clock on the wall behind him.

"Punctual I see."

"Well what kind of person would I be if I kept such a lovely host waiting?"

Kevin get a quick wink and couldn't keep his smile hidden as Edd's face grew slightly flush at his blatant, if not a bit cliché, flirting. He moved to the side slightly and opened the door to invite his guest in.

"Dinner should be ready shortly, the dining room is just through there. Please, make yourself at home. I shouldn't be long."

As Edd spoke he moved through the swinging door to the kitchen again, Kevin moved into the dining room and took a seat at the glass table. It wasn't long at all before Edd returned with two plates balanced on one arm and a pair of wine glasses in his opposite hand, Kevin was quickly waved away as he stood to try to help. Kevin smiled as he watched him set the table, the smell of the freshly prepared dish filled the air of the room.

"Multiple years of food service has its advantages."

Kevin snapped back to reality, realizing he had been starring at his date for a noticeable amount of time. Edd looked back with crossed arms and a slightly cocky grin on his face.

"I don't think I could imagine you in a restaurant, but judging by the smell they must have been sad to lose you."

"Oh I was never a chef or anything of that nature. I was waiter in one of the more high end restaurants in the city while I was earning my doctorate. But the sous chef and I became rather good friends in my time there. He taught me."

"That's awesome. So what exactly is this?"

Edd sat across from Kevin and moved his napkin to his lap before looking up to the author.

"Chicken breasts Provençal. A French inspired dish. Sautéed chicken breast cooked until golden and turned only once, covered in a sauce made from the juices left in the pan mixed with garlic, anchovy paste, and a bit of wine. Garnished with basil."

Kevin gave Edd a look of what could best be described as confused amazement. The young professor was surprising him more and more. After taking his first bite he had to restrain himself for a moment for fear of standing up and kissing him then and there. He couldn't remember having had something so good in quite a while. As the night went on they spoke about anything and everything. What made Kevin first want to start writing, childhood memories, family. The only time conversation seemed to hit a bit of a speed bump was at the mention of Kevin's parents. The red head did his best to recover but Edd knew he had said something that dug at Kevin for one reason or another. The two quickly changed the subject and soon good stories and laughter filled the room again. After a few hours had passed Edd stood to clear the table but now it was Kevin's turn to wave him away. He stood and collected the plates and silverware, leaving the glasses as the two were still working on the bottle of wine on the table. Kevin wore the same smile he had been wearing since he sat down as he moved into the kitchen and laid the plates and utensils in the sink before pushing through the swinging door again. As he walked back towards the dining room he noticed a copy of his book on a small table beneath a window. He moved over to it and grinned as he opened and flipped quickly through it. He was wondering if Edd really had read any of his work or if he may have just been stroking his ego. The worn out book was an answer in itself. As he went to set the book back where it was he noticed a newspaper had been sitting under it, he picked it up noticing the date was not from this morning. He scanned the page quickly and noticed one of the smaller articles that lead to a larger story inside which read, "Body found burned, police search for leads." Kevin felt his smile fade slightly as he read a bit more into what was on the front page.

"What the- "

Kevin's head snapped up to look at the window, it was only at that moment he realized he had been there since he had picked up his book from the table. Kevin's simply watched his reflection in the window waiting for further explanation.

"Tell me Kevin…was I to be your next target? Is that why you came to my lecture?"

His voice was calm but menacing. Anyone else may have panicked but, although not what he wanted, Kevin had taken this possibility into account for this evening. He simply turned and gave Edd a sly half smile, no need to play innocent. Edd was too smart for that.

"You're "The Raven"?"

Edd simply stared back at the red head saying nothing. His silence was enough of an answer. Kevin kept is cocky smile as he sighed.

"Well, I will admit I had thought about it…but then, that was before I knew you."

"Please don't get me wrong Kevin, I have greatly enjoyed our time together this evening, but I do have what you might call…trust issues."

Edd never broke eye contact as he slowly rolled his sleeves past his elbows. He knew what he had to do. The thought put his stomach in knots but this was a matter of self-preservation. He fought within his mind to try to understand why he felt this way, this great internal battle was a mystery to him.

"I don't suppose me saying that now after having gotten to know you and having a wonderful evening, if I do say so myself, I've changed my mind would help would it?"

Edd stood allowing the stare from his ice blue eyes to wash over Kevin, he stared back with deep green. His eyes were calm and focused but Edd's showed him a complete parallel of his own. There was a battle raging behind those cold blue eyes, for what exactly the red head could not place but he knew that for Edd, the resolution would not come simply. Taking the educator's silence as his answer once again he let out another sigh and pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and held them up.

"Well in that case, may I?"

Edd looked at the small box in Kevin's hand and smiled ever so slightly.

"I suppose it would be rude of me to deny such a simple last request."

"Thank you."

Kevin flicked the bottom of the pack knocking one of them free and snapped his zippo open with his other hand. He closed his eyes as he took a nice long drag, letting it out slowly. He opened his eyes and once again pale blue met mysterious green as silence filled the room, so heavy it was apt to crush the two where they stood.


	5. Chapter 5

Any translations throughout the story will be marked by "*" and will come at the bottom of the page. hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Edd stood with his hands to his sides, his heart raced as his gaze was locked on Kevin. Only the table in the center of the foyer separating them. Kevin kept a relaxed posture with his cigarette burning in his left hand and his other resting in his pocket. Eventually Kevin placed the cigarette in his teeth and calmly removed his jacket placing it on the small table behind him before turning back to face Edd. He wanted desperately to tell him how unnecessary this was but he knew full well that at this point it was hopeless. All he could do was hope for the best as the smell of smoke slowly filled the tense air. Edd was the first to move reaching behind him and pulling a knife from its sheath in his waistband. Kevin was surprised he had missed it but chalked it up to being more focused on the slender yet athletic figure he had been drinking in all evening. Thinking quickly, he flicked the cigarette in Edd's path, the embers breaking off and some finding their way into his eyes as it hit him mid stride. Unable to stop he took a lunging swipe in the direction of the author. As he rubbed his stinging eye he felt a powerful hand grasp is right wrist, immobilizing his weapon as a strong kick landed squarely on his shins taking his legs completely out from under him. Regaining his sight as he fell forward he prepared to brace his fall with his free hand but Kevin quickly spun him around by pulling on his wrist and caught him by the back of his neck, holding him up and in place and he shifted his grip to Edd's clenched fist and pushed it towards his neck holding the tip of the bade to his windpipe. Edd looked up surprised by his speed as Kevin kept him in place.

"Why did he stop."

Edd grit his teeth and with his free hand landed a hard shot to Kevin's chest, Kevin gasped as he tried to regain his breath. He never expected the slender intellectual to pack such a strong punch. Edd quickly followed it up with a head-butt that left Kevin's ears ringing. He was barely able to react as Edd regained control of his weapon swinging it at the red heads face as Kevin jumped backwards shoving Edd away to avoid his strike. Edd rolled and quickly stood ready to attack again. Kevin wiped a small trail of blood dripping from his forehead away, he wouldn't be able to pull punches after all. He jerked his head to the left making the audible and satisfying popping noises. Edd gracefully flipped the knife around in his hand, the blade facing his fore arm as he rushed forward again. As he took a hard sweeping swipe at Kevin's head he quickly ducked and landed a hard shot to the professor's stomach before following it up with a hard left cross. Before Edd could recover Kevin wrapped up his arm and held it in place against his shoulder and used his momentum throw Edd to the side and hold him on his back against the table in the center of the room. He quickly jerked Edd's arm to the side bringing a loud groan from the brunette as the knife fell to the ground. Edd brought his knee up into Kevin's side following up with a hard shot to the red heads right cheek, as he stumbled backward the academic rushed forward wrapping his arms around Kevin's toned waist and forced him back into the book case behind him. Kevin put one arm under Edd's torso and dealt him three painful shots to the ribs before bringing his knee up into his sternum. Edd winces as he tried to force his lungs to continue functioning and regain his breath as Kevin took hold of his neck and brought his head up and around to meet one of the dividers of the oak bookcase, bringing multiple books to the floor. Before he could regain his senses Kevin reached to the ground and took hold of the knife. As he turned back to Edd he brought the blade down with all of his force.

-smack-

Edd's eyes grew wide as he starred down the tip of his own blade less than an inch from his face. As well read as he was he had never been happier to see an encyclopedia. With a quick jerking motion to the left the blade snapped in the books pages, eliciting an expletive or two from the red head as he stepped back trying to make space. Edd was still dazed but knew that if he wanted to win he needed to do it quickly. Kevin moved forward as the book and broken blade dropped to the floor with a thud, Edd took his opportunity and met Kevin's forward movement with a well-placed heel kick causing the red head to recoil. Edd gripped the back of his head, now waist level and brought his knee up to Kevin's fore head. He shot up and stumbled back and with as much strength as Edd could still muster he jumped and gripped Kevin by the hair bringing his temple down to meet the table with a sound that reverberated through the room. Kevin fell to his back and shuffled on the floor trying to regain his senses as Edd fell next to him, both bleeding with ears ringing as the room spun around them. Edd managed to slowly force himself up before Kevin was able to recover, and moved as best he could towards the kitchen. As Kevin's vision finally came back to him he looked up to see Edd moving through the swinging door, using the wall to prop himself up. He slowly stood using the table that had knocked him senseless to prop himself up. Now in the kitchen Edd gripped the handle of a fillet knife from the set on the counter and began to turn and return to Kevin as a powerful hand gripped his neck and forced him back. The countertop threw him off balance as the back of his head slammed into the cabinet. As he tried to push himself forward he felt cool steel resting on his neck, and looking down saw Kevin holding the broken blade, poised to slice his throat. Kevin's eyes were fierce, filled with a fury spurred by the moment. He couldn't remember the last time someone nearly gotten the better of him. But as he held Edd in place he felt something against his waist, he slowly moved his gaze down to see Edd's own knife now ready to plunge into him with the lightest thrust, but then why were they both still alive. The two locked eyes again, both knowing what they would do in any other situation but in this moment both found themselves frozen in place, unable to do anything as they fought to catch their breaths. Slowly looks of anger and ferocity turned soft. The blades fell to the ground and two sets of lips pressed violently together in a fight for dominance, it was in this moment that Edd finally let his thoughts fade away. Wondering why Kevin hadn't killed him, why did he make him feel this way, what even was this feeling, he simply stopped caring and allowed himself to _feel_ for the first time in as long as he could remember. Kevin pulled away from their kiss.

"So I take it you've had a change of heart?"

"Shut up."

Edd gripped the back of Kevin's head as he pulled him back into a deep longing kiss. Kevin smiled as he returned the sentiment happily, gripping Edd's thighs he picked him and placed him on the countertop as he moved between his legs, feeling quite proud of himself as he brought a quiet moan out of the reserved educator. Edd, not being one to be outdone, pushed the redhead away and quickly slipped his t-shirt over his head and tossing it aside as he took a handful of Kevin's hair, pulling him back to meet his logging lips. Kevin took Edd's bottom lip between his teeth pulling back slightly. The noises coming from his impassioned lover fueled his own insatiable desire as Edd's fingers traced the muscles of his defined chest. In one quick motion Kevin lifted him up off of the counter, his legs wrapping around the red heads waist as he carried him upstairs and into Edd's bedroom. As they came to the bed Edd gasped as Kevin dropped him down on the soft mattress, coming down on top of him as his lips moved down his lover's collar bone. Slowly he placed his hands on Edd's waistband before sliding them up and under his shirt, exposing his chest. As Kevin slid it up and over the educator's head he felt a jolt of pain in his ribs. Edd smiled as he pressed into a now bruised area of Kevin's ribcage, pressing a bit harder he forced the red head over and onto his back, now sitting on his waist. Kevin looked up at Edd as the raven haired beauty placed his hands on his chest again. As the pain faded Kevin looked up and cocked a brow as his cocky attitude returned.

"Cheater."

"Oh I'm not here to play fair mon cher."

Edd smiled as he bent down until the two were chest to chest, running his fingers through Kevin's hair as he whispered in his ear.

"je suis ici pour gagner."*

Kevin felt chills run through his body as he felt Edd's warm breath against his ear. Before he knew it Edd had moved to the foot of the bed and began working on his belt. Gripping the back of the red heads neck Edd pulled him back to his feet and in one swift motion removed the bothersome obstacles as he bit down on Kevin's neck eliciting a gruff moan from the author. But before he had a chance to enjoy it the red head already had him by the thighs and up around his waist again. As Kevin sat back on the bed Edd leaned back from his lap to reach into his bedside drawer, retrieving a small bottle of lube and a condom. Standing once again Edd tore open the wrapper with his teeth keeping his eyes locked with Kevin's as he slid the prophylactic over the red heads rather impressive length. As he slowly drizzled a generous amount of lube from the bottle he slowly ran his tongue along Kevin's nipple before moving his lips to the red heads ear again, whispering breathily.

"Just how badly do you want me mon cher?"

With that Kevin reached his limit. The bottle in Edd's hand fell to the floor as Kevin stood and took one of the brunette's wrists in one hand and lifted his left leg with the other as the red head pressed him against the adjacent wall. Edd's eyes went wide as he stared in shock at the emerald eyes that gazed back at him. Full of passionate desperation yet still asking for approval. Edd simply smiled and gave a slight nod. Kevin pressed his lips into Edd's collar bone, leaving love bites along his pale porcelain skin as he slowly inched his hips forward. Edd bit his lip as he adjusted to the red head, wrapping his free arm around Kevin's neck and filling the room with his sounds of pleasure. Kevin kept still for a moment as the brunette took all of him, but by this time Edd was through waiting. Gripping Kevin's hair and pulling him to look into his eyes he pressed his forehead against his and moaned as he breathlessly spoke.

"Fuck me."

Kevin obliged as Edd quickly wrapped his other leg around the red head. Kevin's thrust became more and more powerful and it wasn't long before both were on the breaking point.

"Kevin, I-I am going to- "

With one final thrust against Edd's sweet spot the two were both gripped by their own intense orgasms. Trying to catch their breath, heads spinning, they stared into each other's eyes. Chilling blue met shimmering emerald once again and in that moment the two felt as though they had finally found their place in this world. Kevin moved them to the bed and gently set the brunette down and after getting cleaned up they laid under the sheets, Edd rested his head on the red heads shoulder. Kevin smiled as he looking down as Edd rested his eyes.

"You really shouldn't go to sleep; you took a pretty decent shot to the head."

"You would be one to talk Mr. Barr."

"Have we not moved to a first name basis yet?"

Edd laughed before moving to look up at the athlete in his bed.

"How exactly did you come into this line of work?"

"What writing?"

"Yes Kevin, because that is obviously the most fascinating thing I have learned about you this week."

"Sass."

Kevin smiled as he tossed a small pillow at Edd. His smile soon faded however as he contemplated his answer.

"It started when I was fifteen. My father had passed away three years before in a car wreck. He was a mechanic, not glamorous but he always made sure we never wanted for anything. And my mother, she was an angel. Always involved in the community, she loved to help people. I'm surprised the local high school didn't name a wing after her with how much she raised for renovations."

Kevin paused as memories began to flood through his mind. Edd stayed silent watching the emotions he was trying to hide bubble to the surface for a moment. Regaining his composure, he continued.

"One winter she and I were walking home from a fair she had organized to raise money for the school board. A few blocks from home we heard someone from behind us tell her to give him her purse. I turned around before she did and saw a guy holding a gun to my mother's back. When I went to grab him he pistol whipped me, and when my mother tried to run to my side he shot her…she had ten dollars in her wallet. For ten dollars that bastard took the last good thing in my life from me…"

Edd moved closer to Kevin and gently placed his hand on his cheek.

"I spent the next few days in the hospital. I had a concussion but for the most part they just didn't have anyone to release me to. Our closest relatives lived three states away. Once they had made arrangements to come to get me they released me to one of our neighbors. But while I sat in the hospital bed I realized something, some people…just don't deserve life. They are leeches, bleeding the people of this world dry. And if no one else would give them what they deserve, then I would."

"Did you ever find him?"

"…yeah, maybe four years after. I managed to get a copy of the case file. There wasn't much but, it was a start for someone willing to dig deep enough."

Edd wrapped Kevin in a gentle embrace as he laid his head in his chest.

"What about you?"

Edd simply smiled at the question as he felt himself slowly drifting to sleep

"A story for another time mon cher."

Kevin ran his fingers gently through Edd's long, thick locks as he laid he head back on the headboard and closed his eyes, as his breathing evened out he smiled.

"Not a bad first date after all."

* * *

*je suis ici pour gagner (I am here to win.)


	6. Chapter 6- Beginnings

Finally, an update! I really like this story but after my last chapter my ideas for new material for it were just nonexistent. but here we have a new one and I'm pretty happy with it, I really hope to hear that you all are too. be warned if you didn't know already that this story is rather graphic and does involve violent deaths. If you are not a fan of the serial killer AU then I would suggest checking out a different story of mine or one of the other great authors here on Fanfic. Alex is a character created and owned by Azriel Rhey. They also do some pretty awesome art so defiantly check them out on Facebook. I really do hope you guys enjoy this and all of my stories. updates will come guys, I just cant always guarantee when. haha.

* * *

 **Beginnings**

Kevin leaned against his bike sipping coffee, only a street light to illuminate the young man as he observed the comings and goings of tenants in the building just around the corner. It had been far too long since he had been back. The red head would have been here long before if he could have convinced his relatives to allow the trip. His aunt and her husband had never been extremely close to his mother. But that did not stop them from opening their home to the red head when the unthinkable had happened. They shot down any inquiry Kevin ever had about returning home, they did not want him to revisit a place with so many memories only to further traumatize himself. They believed coming home would cause to much grief, but they misunderstood the 19-year old's reasoning. He did not wish to come home to grieve, or to revisit memories past, he was here to set things right. The ride had been long, especially in the chilling fall air. The warm beverage in his cup warmed him as he continued to watch for movement on the sidewalk. It was now nearing midnight. The red head checked his watch and, deciding that now would be his best chance, pulled his black neck gaiter to cover the bottom half of his face and began moving to the apartment building. Upon entering the door, he could see that the building was certainly not earning a five-star rating. Cracks in the walls and small patches of peeling green wallpaper gave insight into the buildings condition and the taste of its decorator, if you could call it taste. He looked around the lobby for a while before moving towards the stairs. Still looking around he moved up the first step before feeling himself pushed back down again. He threw his foot back and caught himself and then the woman who had run into him, keeping her from falling face first on the stained carpet below. He stood her back up and handed the bag she had dropped back to her.

"Sorry about that Ma'am."

The woman quickly grabbed her bag and gave the red head a halfhearted, "no problem" as she continued her rushed dash for the door. Kevin extended his hand and placed it gently on her shoulder to get her attention again.

"Actually, could you help me?"

"Sorry kid, I'm already late."

"I won't take much of your time, just a quick question."

The woman sighed and turned back to the boy.

"Make it quick kid."

Her hair was a mess and wrinkles covered the pink scrubs that she was wearing as well as the jacket she wore over them, more than likely on her way to begin a 12-hour night shift. Kevin forgave her frankness.

"Can you tell me what room belongs to Milo Fitzpatrick?"

The woman shot the boy a look.

"You some junkie?

Kevin smiled.

"No Ma'am, Milo is an old family friend. I wanted to surprise him with a visit."

"…in the middle of the night?"

Kevin tried to hide his annoyance at the constant line of questioning being thrown at him.

"Well that's what makes it a surprise."

The woman placed a hand on her hip and seemed as though she was planning to continue to inquire as to Kevin's true intentions but taking one glance at her watch she simply sighed and spoke over her shoulder as she moved out the door.

"Up the stairs and to the left, room 213."

Kevin waived as she left his sight. He turned looking up the staircase as he slid the leather gloves that had been sitting in his pocket onto his hands. His breathing became heavy as he made his way up the steps, his mind raced as he slowly realized the gravity of what he was doing. But nothing could deter him now. He checked both ways as he found himself on the top step, making sure there were no other tenants to worry about. Walking down the hall, being sure to step quietly on the creaky floor, he made his way forward until he came to the room in question. The red head could feel his heart beating against his chest as the adrenaline began to course through him. After a deep breath, he knocked on the door. After a few moments, he knocked again. Finally, a third time before he heard footsteps and a call from inside. His fists clenched in anticipation as the footsteps became louder.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the red head, another individual was making his way towards the front door of the apartment building. The young man stood outside the door for a moment looking up at the windows and then scanning the surrounding area for a moment, still wondering what the nurse who had passed him moments ago was hoping for him to find. His hand rested on the utility belt around his waist and random chatter came quietly from the radio speaker that sat on his shoulder. As a light sprinkling of rain started to fall he stepped towards the door.

As the door cracked open, with the chain lock still attached, Kevin heard nothing. Everything was silent as he looked into the tired eyes now before him, the light shining into the opening to partly reveal the man's face. finally coming to his senses, he realized he had ignored the man speaking from beyond the door.

"What?!"

The red head swallowed and spoke as calmly as he could.

"Are you…Milo Fitzpatrick?"

"Whose door did you think you were knocking on asshole? What do you want?"

The man rubbed his tired eyes only to be greeted by a very surprising sight looking back up to see Kevin's boot slamming into the door just above the lock. The strike shattered part of the door frame and sent both the door and the man behind it flying into the room. Milo hit the ground on his back and rolled back landing on his stomach, he was now bleeding from his forehead where the door had hit him. Kevin stepped into the room pushing the door as close to closed as it could get at that point before turning his attention back to the murderer. He stood up and wiped away the blood dripping down his face onto his bare chest and the sweatpants he wore.

"Son of a bitch, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Oh, you aren't going to be killing anyone tonight my friend. That's what got you in this mess in the first place."

The man rushed forward throwing wild punches. Kevin ducked a right hook, quickly grabbing the back of his victim's head and slamming it into the door again before gripping his neck and lifting him in the air, dropping him with great force onto the small coffee table nearby, causing it to shatter under Milo. The red head pulled the man up by his hair and threw him across the room. Moving out of the way of more strikes, Kevin turned Milo's momentum against him, throwing him over his shoulder and onto his back before planting a knee in his chest and holding him down by the neck with his left hand as he rained punches to his face with his right. The man tried to push the red head off him but was quickly stopped as the young man put his victim's hand under his arm and straightened it before leaning back and snapping it at the elbow. The screams that followed were quickly silenced by another barrage of strikes, no longer calculated, but vicious and filled with a rage few ever see in their lifetime. Blood dripped down the man's face forming thick puddles under his head. Kevin could feel his nose, teeth, jaw all break under his fist. Finally, he wrapped both hands around the suffering man's throat and forced all of his weight onto his windpipe. Kevin spoke in a calm voice as he leaned down until his face was mere inches from his bloody and beaten victim.

"Her name was Katelynn. The only truly good thing in my life and you took her from me for a grand total of ten dollars. My mother…. say her name."

His grip tightened on the man's throat, he could see the blood vessels popping in his eyes.

"Say it!"

With that he shoved his weight forward, hearing the murderer's windpipe crush under his palms. The red head sat there and watched as the life slowly and painfully drained from the man's face. it was only after this that he realized just how much energy he had expended. He slowly stood and looked down at the corpse. He could feel a blissful feeling wash over him. He breathed heavily through the mask covering the bottom half of his face, lost in the moment…until he heard the door slowly open behind him.

"Police! Hands up!"

Kevin cursed under his breath as he slowly raised his hands. He heard the officer begin to step towards him, he cocked a brow as his mind began to work, trying to see what he could from his periphery.

 _Moving to me instead of directing me to move to him, keeping me on my feet, having my hands raised instead of on my head, this guy can't have been on the job for more than a few months. Entry level beat cop, little experience, probably scared out of his mind right now. Scared means sloppy._

The red head smiled as he kept himself still. The moment he felt the officer's hand on his wrist he quickly turned, wrapping up the officer's weapon before stripping it out of his hand and kicking it into the hall. Kevin threw a quick elbow, striking the man in blue across the cheek before shoving him back and landing a heel kick to his chest that threw him into the hall as well. Once he was out the door Kevin quickly turned and threw one of the coffee table legs out the nearby window and followed it out onto the fire escape. The officer quickly collected himself and took up his weapon again before rushing to the window. By the time he took aim from the window Kevin was already on the sidewalk and had begun sprinting up the street. The cop quickly made his way down the stairs and out the door to give chase. Kevin gasped as the cold air strained his lungs, he moved as quickly as his legs would carry him, now feeling very stupid for having parked so far away. His bike came into view just as a powerful force struck him from the alley he had just been passing. The officer, having taken a shortcut to cut off the red head, slammed into him at full stride and slammed him into the nearby newspaper machines. Kevin found himself bent over one of the machines as he heard his pursuer fumbling with hand cuffs. He threw his boot into the shin of the officer, knocking him down to a knee before turning and landing a hard strike to the head. Having dazed the boy in blue he wrapped him up and tackled him into the alley and out of sight. Kevin quickly pulled the gun from the officer's belt and pressed it to the semi-conscious man's forehead. His breathing was erratic when he spoke.

"You know I really…reeeeally wanted to avoid killing you but you are just so damn annoy-"

Kevin found himself speechless as he looked into the man's face for the first time. His hair was a light blonde but it was his eyes that turned Kevin's stomach into knots, a light violet. He had known someone with those same eyes years prior, and his mind raced as he started to speak.

"…Alex?"

"What?"

Kevin's hand shook as he pressed the muzzle of the gun against the blonde's head.

"Is your name Alex Everheart?!"

"Yes!"

Kevin felt as though he may be sick as he stood up and walked a few feet away, trying to compose himself. As he did the officer quickly stood as well, leaning against the opposite wall.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's hard to forget those eyes kid."

Kevin turned to face his childhood friend and felt tears fill his eyes as he pulled the mask covering his face down along with his hood. Alex's jaw dropped as he found himself staring at his long-lost friend.

"Kevin….?"

The red head nodded.

"How you been kid?"

Alex was only younger than the red head by a few months but "Kid" had been a bit of a nickname that stuck. Probably because of the way Alex had seen Kevin growing up. To him Kevin was more of a big brother, someone to look up to. And now here they stood, their minds racing just trying to get a grasp of the situation they found themselves in. Kevin finally broke the silence.

"Alex, I'm not going to jail…I still have work to do. Milo Fitzpatrick is not the first person to fall through the cracks of our crumbling court system and I don't intend to just let these bastards go any longer. I love you man, and I don't want anything to happen to you, tonight or any other night. But the ball is in your court now man, so you tell me…where do we go from here brother?"

Alex's eyes remained fixed on the man who he had looked up to years before, he found himself unable to find the words as he tried to make any sense at all of this situation. Kevin tightened his grip on the pistol in his hand while the two stood there in the dark, as rain slowly began to fall.


End file.
